


Quarantainment

by Nyacchan



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: Edit (08-25-2020)- Spelling and grammatical errors have been fixed.- The writing style has slightly changed.- The story has been slightly rewritten, yet remains mostly the same.I decided to write something fitting the quarantine life style we all live in now due to covid-19.
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Quarantainment

It was nine o’clock in the evening as Atsushi sat on the couch in his living room, on his own, staring at the television which had been showing the same news over and over again for days. He could switch to another channel, but the only other things that were shown were old programs or reruns of shows which he had already seen countless times by now.

It has been weeks since Atsushi had been with any of his friends, he did occasionally chat or video call with his band members and other friends via the internet, but it was just not the same. He was getting lonely, and there was one person he especially missed, Issay. Grabbing his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants, Atsushi decided to send him a message.

“Hey, how are you?” he typed into the chat box before sending it.

“Hey Acchan, I am alright, just a bit bored and lonely, how about you?” was the reply that came.

“Exactly the same, I miss you.”

“I miss you too love, but there is not much we can do about that in this situation.”

“There might not be much we can do, but there is something,” Atsushi typed as he got an idea.

“What do you mean?”

“I love chatting with you like this, but I would prefer to see you, do you have time for a video call?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Alright, but I would prefer to do that via my laptop, so get your computer ready, I will call you within a few minutes, there is one little thing I must do first.”

“Alright darling, I shall be waiting for you.”

Atsushi clicked the chat away with a smile on his face as he put his phone onto the table. Before he would get to calling Issay, he first needed to get dressed into something better than these boring, gray sweatpants and plain black T-shirt.

\--

Having gotten dressed into another outfit, Atsushi sat down at the dining table, turning on his laptop. He then opened a social app and logged in, realizing that Issay was already online, just as expected, and thus Atsushi started the call.

“Finally, took you long enough,” Issay commented with a little laugh as he picked up the call.

“Sorry sorry, I wanted to at least look somewhat decent, unlike you, apparently,” Atsushi replied as he saw Issay on the other side, wearing just black sweatpants and a black T-shirt, almost the same as Atsushi himself wore before.

“Ah so that is what you were doing, well, I could get changed if you prefer that.”

“You could also just take it off, I would not mind that,” Atsushi replied with a cheeky little smile on his face.

“Ah yeah, just take it off, in front of that webcam.”

“Mhm, why not?” Atsushi innocently asked in return.

“Normally I would love to do that for you, but it might be somewhat risky like this.”

“Hm, I wonder,” Atsushi returned as he thought about it, “you do not use your laptop’s webcam, do you?”

“No, I have that disabled, I use a loose webcam with a password.”

“So do I, and I have a strong password on it as well, I suppose you do too?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Is your laptop itself secured with a password as well?”

“Yes, why are you asking these questions?”

“Well, if we both have a password on everything we can have a password on, we could maybe take the risk,” Atsushi explained, seriously considering it.

“What? Playing around in front of a webcam? That is very risky, what if that goes wrong?” Issay asked in reply, a serious worry on his face and in his voice.

“What is the chance we get hacked?”

“Small, probably, but not non-existent,” Issay returned. “Look, I would not even mind it if our little secret was discovered, we have been able to hide this for years now and times are becoming more accepting about relationships like ours. But I do not want that to become known due to a hacked webcam session where we are being too private.”

“I know it is risky, but what if this crisis lasts for the rest of the year? Or maybe even longer?”

“And what if everything is solved next month?”

“Then we have at least gained one new experience, do you never want to take a little risk? I miss you enough to do it.” Atsushi commented, changing his tone to a more playful one as he smiled.

“I miss you too Acchan, a lot, but this might be going too far. I don’t want to end up on the internet, not like that.”

“Okay, Issay, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, but listen, we both have secured webcams and secured laptops, the chance we’ll get hacked is tiny. I know your Wi-Fi is secured as well and so is mine, as long as neither of us records anything, I think it will be pretty safe, I am pretty sure that side of us won’t end up on the internet.”

“There is still a chance we’ll get hacked, would you seriously take the risk of some dirty video of you ending up online?”

“I don’t like the idea of that either of course, but if I really doubted our safety I would not even suggest it, I really think we are in a pretty safe setting.”

“But you can’t guarantee anything.”

“No I can’t guarantee anything, yet... if anyone hacked us and tried to record it, I think it would show on our screens, so, as long as nothing weird seems to be going on we should be alright.”

”Hm, maybe, I don’t know how that hacking stuff goes.”

“Neither do I, but I do think we would see the recording on our screens.”

“Still... it might be too late by then.”

“Well... if you don’t want to take the risk, that is fine, but... if I go and... play around, would you watch me?”

“You really don’t take the risk all too seriously, do you?”

“I think it will be fine, so, will you watch me?”

Issay sighed as he thought about it for a moment, “I am not letting you do something stupid on your own... you were not happy with my outfit right? Guess I will have to get rid of it then.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Atsushi once again clarified.

“Too late,” Issay replied as he already stood up, staying in view of the camera as he took his shirt off and tossed it aside, he then slid his pants down his legs as well, kicking them off before he sat back down in only his underwear.

“Well... if we are really going for this... I am going to carry my laptop to the bedroom,” Atsushi said as he stood up and took his laptop in his arms.

“You really plan to go far huh?”

“I must do at least one extremely risky and stupid thing in my life.” Atsushi replied with the open laptop in his arms as he walked towards the bedroom.

“One?...” Issay returned, there were far more stupid things Atsushi had done in the years that not many people knew of.

“Said something?” Atsushi then asked with a low and somewhat stern voice.

“No, I would not dare,” Issay replied sarcastically as Atsushi entered the bedroom and placed the laptop down onto the bed, the camera facing him as he stood in the middle of the room, his full outfit now in view for the first time. He had changed into some tight, black, leather pants and a black button up shirt which was tucked away into said pants.

“Ah so that is what you got changed into huh? To look somewhat more, ‘decent’,” Issay commented, making the air quote sign with his fingers.

“Well it is more decent than sweatpants and a shirt, at least I don’t look lazy.”

“I bet you were wearing the same kind of thing as I was before you decided to call me.”

“Maybe, but I decided to get changed.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“At least I still do something to stay interesting,” Atsushi then added softly, yet speaking loud enough for Issay to hear it.

“Are you calling me boring?” Issay asked in return, surprise in his expression and in his voice.

“I would not dare,” Atsushi replied, returning Issay’s own words with a wink.

“I damn sure heard it though.”

“Aw, are you offended now? Do I need to make it up to you, hm?” Atsushi returned playfully.

“Well that is the first good idea I have heard from you so far,” Issay said in reply, the fact that there was a camera on both of them still made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, yet at the same time, Atsushi was right about the risk being at a minimum.

“What do you want me to do?” Atsushi then asked, that same playfulness still present in his voice.

“As much as I like your outfit, I do have to ask you to take it off,” Issay replied, deciding to set his worries aside, it might indeed take a long time before he can meet up with Atsushi again after all.

“I guess I will have to then,” Atsushi returned with a small laugh as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs, slowly. Once they were at his ankles, he kicked them away before slowly undoing each button of his shirt, sliding it off of his arms as sexy as he could before he tossed that aside as well, leaving him in only his underwear.

“I see you have even carefully selected what to wear underneath it all huh,” Issay commented as he wiggled his finger, signing for Atsushi to come closer to the camera, and so Atsushi did. Once he was close to the screen, which was as crotch height as it sat on the bed, Issay took a closer look at the lacy, black lingerie that Atsushi had decided to wear.

“Only the best for the man I love,” Atsushi returned as he bent down to flash another smile and a wink at Issay.

“You know, I never expected you would still be wearing that past your fifties,” Issay then suddenly said.

“What? Do you think I am too old for it?” Atsushi asked in reply.

“No no love, it still looks very sexy on you.”

“Does it? Would you like it if I added the stockings that go with it?”

“Well, if it is a set then you should be wearing it completely.”

“Yes, that is true,” Atsushi agreed as he turned his back to the camera and walked over to the closet behind him. He then opened the closet door and reached for a lower drawer, keeping his legs straight as he bent over to grab the stockings.

As Issay watched, he placed his hand on the already growing bulge in his underwear, slowly palming himself as he waited for Atsushi, who quickly returned with the stockings in his hand. As Atsushi sat down on the bed, he adjusted his laptop to have the webcam focus on him again and to be able to see Issay on the screen.

Atsushi could not see what the older man was doing as Issay still sat at the kitchen table, touching himself outside of the camera's view, trying to keep his arm as still as possible as he used only his hand. As Atsushi sat on bed, he unrolled the stockings over his legs, and once they were on, he got into a more relaxing position, resting against the headrest of the bed as he spread his legs, keeping his knees slightly bent.

“Anything else you want me to do?” Atsushi then asked with a smile on his face.

“What? Out of ideas already?”

“Don’t you want to order me around then? I thought you liked doing that.”

Issay laughed as he heard those words, “I do, but I also like it when you surprise me.”

“Alright, then I shall do what I can. But, first something else...”

“Hm?” Issay replied, wondering what Atsushi wanted.

“What is your arm doing underneath that table, hm?” Atsushi asked with a big smile on his face and a slight laugh in his voice.

Issay just smiled at that, “Good observation, I think you know very well what I am doing,” he replied, he already expected Atsushi to notice it eventually.

“Hm, well, if we want to make this as if we are together, then I guess I will have to join you,” Atsushi then said, placing his own hand on his crotch as well, palming himself through his lingerie.

“That chair of yours does not look too comfortable though,” Atsushi eventually commented as he was growing harder, he wished to trigger Issay into daring to show more.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go to the bedroom already,” Issay returned. As everything on screen seemed to be fine, he was now getting a bit more comfortable with the situation. Picking up his laptop, Issay too made his way over to his bedroom, sitting down on his bed in the same way Atsushi did, having the screen and camera face him as he continued to touch himself together with the younger man.

Atsushi soon decided to go a little bit further as he pushed the fabric of his lingerie aside to let his penis jump free, he was not fully erect just yet, but it would not take much longer before he would reach full hardness. Atsushi wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking himself slowly as he looked at the screen, Issay was watching him, and Atsushi loved it. Both men moaned softly, yet as they were too far away from their laptops, they could not hear it from each other.

“Issay?” Atsushi suddenly called out.

“Yes love?”

“Should I add more to this?”

“What are you thinking of?”

“Should I grab some toys?”

“Only if you want to darling.”

Atsushi thought about it for a bit longer as he continued to touch himself before he decided to open the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a vibrator and placing it down next to him. He then lifted his hips up to slide the lingerie down his legs, taking it off. Next he also grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated the vibrator with it. Bringing the toy down to his hole, he turned it on and teased himself with the vibrations.

As Issay watched, he decided to take his own underwear off as well, stroking his erection as he kept his eyes on the screen. Atsushi soon decided to push the toy inside of himself, slowly as the vibrator started off small but became wider at the base. As it was in, Atsushi pushed the toy against his walls, letting it vibrate against his prostate.

Normally Atsushi would try to keep his moans down, yet as he was not all too close to the laptop’s microphone, he decided to let loud moans escape his mouth, hoping it would turn Issay on more as well, and with success. Atsushi eventually removed the vibrator from his anus as he put it aside, taking something else from the nightstand.

With a dildo in his hand, Atsushi looked at the screen, making sure Issay was watching him before he licked the new toy with a smile on his face. Issay’s moans now finally grew louder as well, allowing Atsushi to finally hear them. The younger man soon inserted the toy into his mouth, sucking on it as he kept his eyes on the screen. As Issay watched Atsushi’s rhythm, he tried to match his own stroking with it.

Atsushi played around with the dildo for a while as he stroked himself with his free hand, and after he had coated the toy with his saliva, he brought it down to his entrance, pushing it inside of himself and moving it in and out, making sure Issay would be able to see it well. As Atsushi stroked and fucked himself, he moaned loudly. It became difficult to keep his eyes on the screen, but as he wanted to see Issay, he managed to stay somewhat focused.

As Atsushi repeatedly pushed the toy against his prostate while stroking himself fast, he soon called out Issay’s name with a loud moan right before he came. As Issay watched, stroking his own cock at a high speed, he soon moaned loudly as well as he shot out his own load. Atsushi removed the toy from his anus and threw it down onto the bed, he would clean it later.

“Well, I would prefer it if you would be doing these things to me, but this is better than nothing,” Atsushi commented as he lay down in a more comfortable position.

“I would also prefer to do those things to you rather than just watch, but you are right, it is at least something,” Issay agreed, grabbing a tissue to clean himself up, “Should you not clean that up as well?”

Atsushi groaned in reply, “It can wait, I’m tired.”

Issay softly laughed at that, “clean it up and take a bath love, you can relax in the nice, hot water, I will do the same.”

“Hm, that does not sound too bad.”

“Good, enjoy your bath darling.”

“You too love,” Atsushi replied as he finally reached for a tissue.

“Alright, I will be going then, thank you for an interesting evening.”

“Thank you for joining me, but, you don’t regret it then?”

“No, I am glad you managed to convince me.”

“Well, maybe we should do this again sometime.”

“For now I’m good, I would prefer to just meet up, but if this quarantine lasts for much longer than I hope it will, then we might have to repeat this act.”

“We shall find out soon enough whether or not that is necessary, but for now, thank you for trusting me and for joining me, I will go now.”

“Alright love, I will give you another call soon, a normal one.”

“Looking forward to it, goodbye for now.”

“Goodbye love,” Issay returned as he ended the call. Atsushi then turned off his laptop, it was time for a bath.


End file.
